


假期日常 Ver.1《情热通话中》

by GuGuGuCool



Category: GOT7, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuGuGuCool/pseuds/GuGuGuCool
Summary: * 宜嘉/Markson* Phone love
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 9





	假期日常 Ver.1《情热通话中》

**Author's Note:**

> 结合时事的一辆车。  
> Ver.1的意思就是会有Ver.2，不过什么时候写是个谜。

“我回来了。”

  
王嘉尔捧着一箱食材，小心翼翼地打开房门。小狗早就端坐在门口等候，热情地立起上身，吐着舌头欢迎主人回家。

  
今天是去超市采购的日子。

  
由于众所周知的原因，本该热闹繁华的城市街道鲜有行人，车流倒是不少，但都来去匆匆。轻飘飘的一纸政令封锁了各个居民区，不管城中村还是高档别墅群，无一例外。

王嘉尔放下纸箱，首先将金贵的出入通行证收进鞋柜的上层抽屉中，随后脱下长及脚踝的羽绒服挂在衣架上，用棉片沾了酒精仔仔细细地消毒。他耐心处理好所有外出的行头，才放心地摘下口罩，消毒双手，换上舒服的拖鞋，把食材分门别类，整理到冰箱或者置物架上。

路过墙角时，他也没有忘记填满小狗的食盆。

“Milo乖，等爸爸洗完澡再陪你玩。”

特殊时期，就连遛狗都能免则免。幸好Milo是小型犬，实在不行还可以在家里跑圈。

待王嘉尔从浴室出来，小狗已经把盆底舔得干干净净，叼着它最喜欢的玩具堵在通往卧室的必经之路上。Milo上次出门还是一周以前，那个时候小区还没有管得这样严，不像现在，王嘉尔自己都只能隔两天才盼到次外出放风的机会。

他也快憋坏了。

小狗玩够了叼球游戏，又去墙角摧残那个已然看不出模样的狗窝。

王嘉尔走进卧室，不管身上即将松脱的浴袍，仰面朝天躺倒在床。这张床显然不是他一人独享，可是这段时间他却不得不独守空房。

他原本习惯睡在右侧，但段宜恩不在家的时候，他总想离熟悉的气味更近一些。左边的枕头沾染水渍，将微弱至极的某种冷香蒸发殆尽。王嘉尔将鼻尖贴紧枕巾，似乎这样就能假装自己的爱人近在咫尺。

八点整，视讯通话请求准时响起。

养成条件反射的小狗瞬间竖起耳朵，迫不及待地打开视频。

画面中的男人头发还带着水汽，与王嘉尔一样浴袍敞开，长相俊朗的脸在暖黄灯光下泛着暧昧的浅粉。镜头有些晃，扬声器中时不时钻出几声压抑的喘息。

“你怎么先开始了啊？”

王嘉尔靠在床头，将手机卡在支架上，他的右手撩开浴袍下摆，探进濡湿的内裤，直接握住了充血勃起的性器。他不再循序渐进地抚慰，而是急切地想要追上对方的进度。

“太想要你了。”

这样的情话百听不厌。

男声低沉，又带着情欲使然的混响，实在是勾魂夺魄。

对方吐出的滚烫鼻息仿佛穿透了屏幕，真切地烙在他的耳边。王嘉尔的耳朵转瞬间便彻底红了，血色向下晕染，大有扩散全身的趋势。手掌滑至阴茎前端，扣紧包皮将它褪下些许，粗糙的指腹毫不留情地在细嫩茎体上摩擦，榨出许多象征欢愉的汁液。

“我也……特别想你。”

龟头早已被腺液沾湿，可以十分顺畅地用手掌覆盖揉弄。关于自慰，每个男人都有自己的独门秘籍。不过王嘉尔始终觉得，只有段宜恩那套招数才能完美命中他的死穴，自己动手无异于隔靴搔痒。  
好在他有道具傍身，被迫异地的日子里，全靠那些玩意儿帮他望梅止渴。

床头柜的抽屉里，并排摆着几支尺寸各异的按摩棒，边上的收纳盒里还有不少跳蛋吸乳器之类的小东西。王嘉尔挑了些用着顺手的出来，还特地拿到镜头前给段宜恩看。

“我想听你的声音。”

段宜恩年前因公事出国考察，恰逢疫情爆发航班难订，一时半会儿回不去。他身在酒店套房，手边没有任何助兴道具，这几天全靠手活和远在天边的王嘉尔疏解情欲。

“老公……舔得好舒服……”

吸乳器开始工作，变形的红嫩乳尖在透明的外壳下袒露无疑。王嘉尔无意识地挺起胸膛，将此番景象清楚地送到段宜恩眼前。他的下身也被震动环卡住顶端，阴茎涨红，在恰到好处的刺激中难耐地颤动。

只有求欢的时候，王嘉尔才会服软，规规矩矩地叫一声老公。段宜恩被他喊得邪火直冒，不禁加重了手上的力道，拇指指腹狠狠碾过光滑黏腻的龟头，甚至轻刮极为敏感的马眼。

“呜……后面好痒……老公帮帮小骚货吧……哈啊……光是手指不够……”

别看平时王嘉尔是个阳光大男孩的样子，可床事却是经由段宜恩手把手调教出来的。一入情欲，便淡了羞耻之心，什么荤话都说得出口。

腿间皮肤细嫩，被润滑剂淋湿之后更是泛着水光。王嘉尔熟练地给自己扩张后穴，试探着将食指推进。

“弄好了吗？给老公看看。”

王嘉尔听话地挪动手机支架，将镜头对准自己的下半身，并且双腿大开，生怕对方看不完整。

“再等一会儿……就可以给老公操了……”

占据视觉中心的肉穴被打理得很到位，穴口周围干干净净，深红的褶皱来回吞吐灵巧的手指。一进一出，润滑剂拉起银丝，伴着愈演愈烈的隐秘水声。

“昨天才做过，现在又咬得这么紧？”

段宜恩喘着粗气，恨不得立马飞回家里，把床上这个摄人精魂的妖精操服。

“呜呜……都怪老公……按摩棒太小了……要老公的操进来才……才撑得开……”

这话说得太有水平了，段宜恩硬得发疼，眼看要射。他赶紧停下手里的动作，只余缓慢的滑动，以保持情欲高涨的状态。熬过凶猛的射精冲动，随之而来的，是相对柔和的情潮。

“老公……碰到那里了……啊……好舒服……”

王嘉尔不知何时把跳蛋塞进了穴里，手指带着它滑向某处，抵在不为人知的那寸内壁。如果段宜恩在的话，一定少不了狂风骤雨般的顶弄，可现在只能借由差点火候的震动解馋。

“把嘴张开，老公想操骚老婆的嘴。”

段宜恩话音刚落，就看见画面中王嘉尔的脸骤然放大，艳红的舌尖舔开唇缝，认真地绕着黑色按摩棒的顶端打圈。棒身逐渐被舔湿，分泌过多的津液沿着狰狞的凸起滴落下来，在床单上染出深色的暗纹。

“乖，都含进去。”

“不要……”

虽说王嘉尔口活很好，可是被深喉的滋味总是不好受的，他向来不肯轻易照做。

“听话，都为你忍着呢。”

视频画面转了个角度，修长的手指松松握住涨红的阴茎，顶端不断溢出的腺液中已然带着星星点点的白浊。

段宜恩这是把平常让王嘉尔又爱又恨的手法用在了自己身上。控制射精如果操作得当，不仅没有不适，而且还能将转瞬即逝的高潮峰值最大限度地延长。

“老公……”

按摩棒深入喉头，王嘉尔忍着干呕的冲动，艰难地吞咽几下。分泌过多的唾液沿着嘴角滑落，直接滴在胸前贴着的吸乳器上。

“老婆好乖，自己掰着屁股。”

含着电线的穴口已经微微张开，里面也被跳蛋震得柔软乖顺。

“进来……”

王嘉尔用两指分开穴口，把按摩棒整根捅进。正如他所言，这些玩具的尺寸与段宜恩那根相比要温和些许，不过表面的那些凸起能带给他别样的刺激，偶尔解解馋足够了。

跳蛋被顶得更深了，几乎要碰到最让王嘉尔舒爽的地方。除了位置稍浅前列腺，王嘉尔的后穴还藏着一个敏感点，但他自己对此不甚了解。他曾经好奇过具体位置，可段宜恩就是不告诉他，还发了狠地碾磨。

对于段宜恩来说，那一点根本无需特意找寻。当他全力抽插的时候，顶端刚好蹭过的位置，就是让王嘉尔失去理智的开关。

“好舒服……老公进得好深……用力操我……”

按摩棒的震动模式被推高至强档，王嘉尔眼角泛泪，全身大大小小的命门都被快感冲刷。他还记得要让段宜恩看到自己在失控边缘的样子，颤抖着伸手调整好床边的支架。

视线逐渐模糊，他彻底被欲念吞没，就连望着手机屏幕里那根性器都抑制不住口中的干渴。

“给我……射给我……喂饱小骚货……”

软舌抵住冰冷的屏幕急切地舔舐，却怎么也触不到滚烫的肉柱。他试过两次就放弃了，缩回床头委委屈屈地轻声喘息。

段宜恩配合他加快节奏，一时之间，屏幕两边只剩下黏腻水声和露骨的调情荤话。

“老公要射了，都给骚老婆吃。”

他的镜头对准自己下身，特别聚焦在不断涌出腺液的顶端孔洞。马眼经不住指腹反复揉弄，终于松开禁制，让苦守已久的精液冲出体外。

稠白浊液成股喷出，虽没有弄脏手机，却仿佛射在了千里之外的王嘉尔身上。

“好多……老公……我好想你……”

王嘉尔几乎和段宜恩同步攀上巅峰，射精过后意识回笼，穿戴在身的各式玩具还在运作，嗡嗡声持续了一会儿，才被他逐个卸下。

床单上深深浅浅的，有水迹也有精斑。

在天各一方的日子里，他们只能依靠远程性爱熬过寂寞的夜。

“我买到了明天晚上的航班，后天就能到家。”

他们定居的城市现状还算不错，段宜恩符合入境的条件。

居家隔离14天，正好可以按着王嘉尔把这些天欠下的都补回来。


End file.
